Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides 52 Dates: Turning Point
by Sensational Spider-Fan
Summary: Peter has finally adjusted to his new life and responsibilities when The Green Goblin returns and captures MJ, Gwen and Felicia. Peter must confront his greatest challenge yet and reach a new turning point in the in the Brides Saga.


Spider-Man **And His Amazing Brides 52 Dates: Turning Point (Dates 4-7)**

 **Part 1 Of 5 A Sadistic Choice**

 **So this is the second story of phase 2 of 4 of the brides series. Just thought I'd write the prologue some parts of this story will be very cliche but there will also be some big surprises even in this chapter. Dates 4 and 5 will be flashbacks while 7 will be under very odd circumstances with a character who is not yet one of Peter's brides.**

 **Attilan Two Weeks After 52 Dates: Welcome To Symkaria**

Peter and Sable stood next to a helicopter on the roof of the palace. The vehicle was to take him to Atillan the flying Inhuman capitol city that had hovered over Symkaria's own for about a hundred days.

"It's time the others are already there." Peter said

"This is the last step isn't it?"

"For what we've been working on these past couple months yes but I'm hoping it's the beginning of something much bigger."

"I've never seen you with so much drive and ambition."

"I have to live up to you and your people. But honestly I didn't want you to know I was scared I've been through a number of transformations before they're not always pleasant or pretty."

"From what I've been told you are merely becoming what you were meant to be. As long as you don't sprout four extra arms or something you'll always be welcome my king."

"That's actually happened before."

"You're kidding."

"No."

Sable paused imagining.

"I'll be in contact with you the whole time through our special channel meet me at the palace when this business is over and one last thing." Sable responded

"Yes?"

"I hardly ever see your sisters let them know not to be strangers."

"Allright."

No farewells were needed it's not like the two were ever truly apart since that incident some time ago. Peter entered the helicopter and it took off. It was only a matter of minutes before he found Teresa and Pity in a hallway of Attilan's own palace. It had been two weeks since Peter's encounter with the Mandarin which was three months after his wedding to Sable a matter of weeks after Peter had awoken on the floor of his apartment with his twelve brides. Peter had informed the Inhuman royal family of his true identity and marital situation some time ago and was surprised at their indifference Inhuman kings it turned out often resorted to polygamous practices primarily for political alliances Black Bolt himself had five wives. Since then the Inhuman Queen Medusa had taken a special interest in him and as a wife in a polygamous marriage herself had been mentoring Peter on how to meet the needs of the women in his harem.

"Black Bolt wants me to tell you just how much this means to him and inhumanity not only for you to ensure for some time now that Symkaria graciously host our kind but that you've commited yourself to experience Terrigenesis. After the process Black Bolt will accept your offer our peoples and nations shall be merged. In recognition of this you will gain a seat among the Inhuman royal family and you may select at a time of your choosing one of our own as a bride for your royal harem." Medusa said

"Let's get to it then."

"As you wish."

Peter was escorted to a room and sealed inside Peter's sisters and the Inhuman royal family watched from behind bulletproof one-way glass as Terrigen Mist was released inside. As he was kind of an Inhuman exposure to the mist resulted in his body becoming cocooned a state it stayed in for a disturbing ammount of time.

"He shouldn't have done this but you had to keep telling him he had to reach his full potential." Carla told Teresa hostilely. She knew her pseudo-sister was prejudiced against Inhumans as a result of some encounter she had when she was the Gentleman's slave but she'd never opened up about it. Though she didn't approve of what he was doing Carla adored her younger stepbrother partly because of his past kindness and also because he satisfied her desperate need for family and connection he fulfilled. She was quite upfront with her affection sometimes on other occasions more withdrawn and subdued the strength of it could easily be interpreted as romantic but her feelings were platonic it was merely the first healthy relationship she'd had with another human being.

"What's your problem ever since we first met you've had it in for me. Are you jealous because you're not Peter's only sister?"

"Like I said I know what you will be."

"I don't pretend to know anything about this but this is taking a while will he be ok?" Teresa asked

"We're taking a big risk when Peter was bitten by the spider his Proto-X responded as it was supposed to but his system mistook the mutation for Terrigenesis though the test have shown he's compatible he might not be physiologically prepared as he should be. Inhumans aren't supposed to transform twice like some mutants the process could be prolonged lasting hours or he might die." Chrystal observed

"One that he is well aware of. I look foward with anticipation to seeing how this Spider-Man reacts to Kree DNA it may be worth reporting to the Supreme Intelligence." Ronan responded

"He's putting a lot on the line he could turn into some kind of man-spider for all we know. This alliance he wants... is it worth it?" Teresa asked

"I'm afraid as his family you are the only ones that can determine that." Medusa replied

The only thing he could notice was a kind of throbbing in his veins but his blood pressure was normal.

They watched for nearly twelve hours before Peter's body emerged from the cocoon weak, tired and dehydrated but he didn't seem different. He tested his abilities but it didn't look like anything had changed. Black Bolt embraced Parker and then Peter put on a new change of clothes. Peter opened his mouth to ask a question but the Inhuman king simply nodded.

"That was very anticlimactic." Teresa said

"What can I say sis we can't always be amazing."

Triton then approached them.

"Teresa they finished analyzing the blood sample you provided it appears that you possess Kree DNA like your brother you would be a fine candidate for Terrigenesis unlike Peter you haven't mutated before so the metamorphosis would be a lot faster and less painful that being said there is no way for us to predict the nature or scale of the change. We can start right now if you wish to reveal your true self but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Thanks but that's alright maybe later."

"As you wish."

Teresa was delighted at the prospect of developing superpoers and wanted to become more involved in her brother's hero stuff she didn't mind the prospect of becoming something else but if she became something clearly not human she couldn't exactly return to the CIA and despite having recently uncovered evidence of the US government's hostility towards her brother she still wanted to work for the agency for the time being. And then there was Carla who was right there she had a rocky enough relationship with her volatile older super powered stepsister without doing something she was clearly opposed to. for whatever reason.

Peter and his sisters made their exit they were delayed however by a parade the Attilan people were holding in honor of this historic event. During the hours Peter had been doing whatever he had been in the cocoon Sable had been with Symkaria's Parliment and some Inhuman officials legalizing the coming transition Peter and Black Bolt had merely to sign a document and the two nations would be one. The two kings promptly did. Teresa then took a flight back to the states and Carla returned to her bedroom in the Amazing Friends base as for Peter Sable was very concerned about him as returned to the palace and spent almost half the transit there telepathically communicating with her. They had a fine diner and reviewed their plans but it was as if for the first time they both felt normal settled with their state. Tommorow Peter was to visit the US for a week while Sable attended to things on the homefront.

The next morning Peter met with his apprentice Hope and her small team in the palace. Hope had received about a week of training from each of his brides in addition to three or four hours a week from him personally working with her were Kate Bishop a former young avenger that was Clint Barton's partner recently and called herself Hawkeye as well and Kamala Khan the new Ms. Marvel an Inhuman that had been brought to Peter's attention by Carol. Training this trio was very important as the teen hero population had recently been decimated by Arcade's machinations.

"Congratulations your training is complete are you ready for your first field mission?"

"If you say I am." Hope replied humbly she'd learned plenty before and after she'd met Peter but he was far too busy to give her as much personal training as she wished.

"Are you kidding I've completed forty seven missions why can't I be on your team with Barton?" Kate asked annoyed

"Yeah I want to work with you and Danvers." Kamala pleaded

"Because the others can benefit from your experience and one archer is enough trust me. And Kamala Kate has no powers you are the only person on this team that can use them naturally without you Hope can only harness the powers of the villains she fights and that's if they have powers what if she and Kate go up against tech based enemies?"

"I'm her protection the mutant messiah hasn't finished her messiahing yet is that it?" Kamala responded more curious than dissapointed

"Think of it this way the Avengers, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four are all going to grow old or die in battle eventually with the threats some are facing right now us veteran superheroes might all end at once who would be thee to protect the world then? You three and whatever additional members we find for your team. Think of yourselves as the Next Avengers: Heroes of Tommorow."

Hope tried to hide a small smile as Kate stopped Kamala who had started clapping.

"You're final exam will be to visit Manhattan and capture a new Sinister Six the Six was originally conceived for the purpose of killing me but this one is different and should be easier to defeat. The members as far as we can tell are Boomerang, Shocker, Beetle, Speed Demon, Overdrive and The Living Brain.

First you'll have to take out Speed Demon if Hope's near him she can match his abilities and probably defeat him. The element of surprise is crucial as otherwise a battle will be over before it begins.

Overdrive's is pretty much useless outside his Big Wheel so he'l probably be inside it that vehicle is as destructive as it looks and incredibly agile and durable neutralizing it is essential I'd reccomend Kamala for this as her shapeshifting abilities could grant her entry into the vehicle. Handling Overdrive in the early stages is important as it greatly reduces their ability to escape as well as the potential collateral damage.

The new Beetle is a wild card we know nothing about the woman or how she differs from her predecessor. The original was a mid tier villain that was a recurring pain for myself as well as the Human Torch and Iron Man. As she can fly she stands the greatest chance of evading capture.

Boomerang and Shocker aren't too threatening alone but few could last long against the two together so you'll want to seperate them and take them out individually. Dealing with Boomerang is pretty self explanatory make sure none of his boomerangs hit you on the return trip still he became the leader of this group they fear or respect him so you should be mindfull he may not be the amateur I remember. The Shocker has one of the worst costumes in history and no powers to speak of but his outfit is exceptionally well padded and his weapons allow him to fight on an equal footing both ranged and hand to hand with most superhumans. He can break down a brick wall with the slightest ease imagine how you'd feel if you were hit.

Last is the Living Brain this robot may look like a clunky product of the 1960's but it's smart and surprisingly fast you don't want to get cornered in an indoor space by this thing trust me I know from experience it was the first robot I ever fought. Kate's probably the only one that could handle it. I've offered my suggestions but how you carry it out is up to you I know you'll make your instructors and I proud."

"Peter I need to speak with you for a moment."

Peter turned and saw Jennifer Walters seeming a little uncomfortable as far as her She-Hulk form went.

"Excuse me girls I'll be back. I suggest you review chapter 39 of vol 12." He was refering to a superhero manual the entire heroic community had made together it was divided into 20 thick hardcover volumes a good deal of it was biographical materials vol 12 was by Parker himself.

Five minutes later Peter returned with a woman that resembled She-Hulk but was younger with red hair and an outfit not unlike Thundra.

"Ladies this is Lyra she's Banner's daughter from a possible future she'll be part of the team for as long as circumstances allow."

"I have to protest we've been training together for some time." Kate objected "

"No plan survives the first moment of battle and some additional muscle won't hurt."

"I have no choice i this matter do I?"

"None whatsoever."

"Just great."

Lyra approached the other girls and Hope was about to greet her when they heard Peter's alarm go off to the tune of the Spider-Man theme song.

"Sorry girls I have to leave for the States your transportation is waiting outside make sure to bring it back in one piece."

Peter strolled out and the room was quiet for a moment.

"So what's your future like?" Kamala asked

"In a word Polarized." Lyra replied uncomfortablely

"Hope here is from a possible future as well maybe you could compare notes."

"Is she now?"

"Where you're from is not important." Hope replied dismissively "But what you will make of your future. That's how I see the spirit of the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes united together against a common threat despite half of the roster being reformed supervillains."

"Are you done yet? We're burning daylight those supervillains aren't going to catch themselves." Kate interrupted

The young heroes ignored her rudeness and followed her to a quinjet the mission was gripping indeed but that is another story.

 **The UN Building The Following Morning**

Crowds had gathered outside the UN for King Ben's appearance the first chance for world leades to welcome the new ruler of Symkaria to their ranks. Most of the world was still bewildered by Spiderman's abrupt change but the residents of New York had never been more favorable not only because he was one of them but because despite his new responsibilities he was still seen protecting the citizens of New York each week. Before addressing the general assembly he briefly spoke with Symkaria's Ambassador first he was shocked as Peter explained his intention.

"Well you don't waste time my king that's... are you sure you want to do that?"

"You've worked here for thiry years can you honestly tell me there is anything we can accomplish here that we couldn't by other means and channels Bill?"

"You have a point but taking a stance like this it could be damaging to our reputation in the international community."

"What reputation? Most of them couldn't point to us on a map. But they'll soon know us by the great things they accomplish."

"But how are we to inter..."

"There'll still be diplomacy of course we're just distancing ourselves from the most grossly inneficient organization in history. In fact I'm promoting you to Symkaria's acting minister of foreign affairs if you were able to accomplish anything in here than there is nothing you can't outside these walls."

"I...I don't know what to s..."

'Be ready."

Peter arrived at the podium and began delivering his televised address.

"The United Nations and it's predecessor the League of Nations were created supposedly for the purpose of bringing about world peace. But in all this time the United Nations has proven innefective at best corrupt at worst. Additionally this organisation has refused to grant membership status to the nation of Attilan. As Attilan and Symkaria have just begun the process of unification into The United States of The Web we feel that if the international community has taken this stance then Symkaria must stand by Attilan as a gesture of goodwill and commitment to this alliance. And that is why with the powers vested in me as King of Symkaria I am announcing Symkaria's withdrawal from the United Nations organisation. If you have any questions feel free to ask ambassador Mantlo."

Peter made a speedy exit through the crowd which was half frozen in shock, half in frenzied activity. Soon he was in the city patrolling with the rest of Neighborhood Watch for a couple hours before Dazzler appeared to transport him to his dinner at the White House.

 **The White House Hours Later**

Peter made quite an entrance appearing with Allison's help in the oval office at lightspeed. The President and his staff attempted to hide their uneasiness as well as prevent the secret servicemen from doing something everyone in the room would regret. Blair was out of the room well before anyone could process that she was there so they assumed he'd teleported in something the president had been assured months before the building had countermeasures for. An hour later the two were sitting at a diner table halfway through their feast the small talk having finally been exhausted.

"This whole UN business and the Attilan merger really shook things up. I should have expected you to stand by your fellow superhumans though. Curious though how you'd convince either people to agree to the plan."

"It's rather simple when you've gained the trust of those involved and you promote a society where people stand as individuals on a level playing field regardless of background or even species rather than thrive off of division the struggle against or sometimes manufacturing off enemies internal or external. As Us Vs. Them is at the root of so much conflict tensions just melt away once you stop applying collectivist "solutions" to problems real or imagined."

"The bigger question I suppose. would be what the queen saw in you there was no shortage of competition for her hand."

"You might want to read the Oddysey for that one. Now we've spent enough time dancing around the issue of our nations new relationship. Next year Symkaria will decline all foreign aid."

"With all due respect I doubt your nation could stand your people may very well starve."

"Not if private industry is nurtured who knows all those businesses you chase away will find a new home in our borders."

"You're withdrawal from the UN, declining foreign aid, denying the divine right of kings along with the temporal authority of your nation's orthodox church am I to take that Symkaria will become isolationist under your watch or a neutral nation perhaps?"

"International trade will continue but otherwise for the moment yes we are integrating two peoples here forming a new society this will take some time."

"Not too much time I hope Symkaria is situated quite close to Russia and the Russians have manifested little in the way of respect towards their neighbors borders in recent years while Symkaria has some of the finest warriors in the world you don't possess the numbers and funding neccesary to maintain them if they decide they still aren't large enough already. And if such an invasion were to transpire would Doom's assistance really be worth the potential costs?"

"I know where this is going so spit it out."

"Russia needs to be contained and NATO is on the verge of collapse but if Symkaria were to join and stand with the US it would reassure the members of our support in the region.'

"And you really need that when you did nothing about Crimea. I do have a means to disrupt Russia on my own to trigger a violent and bloody civil war perhaps but I'm not interested in armed conflict and even if I were I'm not doing your dirty work."

"You're on the inside of the region a monarch however you managed to pull it off and a well respected member of the superhuman community think of what you can do for your country."

"My family's done a lot for this country my parents died on a government mission and my uncle was in the army, my sister's even in the CIA. But what exactly has this country done for me? During the Civil War business I became a fugitive even though my identity was not only registered at the time but public knowledge. I agreed to be the poster boy for the registration how eager was congress for that legislation by the way? A disaster like Stanford has happened hourly for the past fifteen years but I didn't see any call for registration except for mutants. Was it perhaps meant merely to register the mutant population without seeming to single them out? But all that aside the real question what I can't wrap my head around is why after all the other heroes were granted amnesty did I remain a fugitive for six months?"

"Not only did your treason exceed Cap's followers as you switched sides setting a dangerous precedent for future superhuman cooperation but we were much more worried that you might leak out information you were clearly a man of concious and there was no room for that. You stood as an individual in the fullest freest state one no nation can tolerate. Even worse having publically unmasked you were now an honest men and honest men as much as they bore me can be dangerous."

"You sound like the Kingpin."

"Wilson Fisk The wealthy philanthropist and alleged crime lord? I'm certainly in good company then. When the whole world forgot who you were and you'll have to tell us how you pulled that off sometime as it scared the hell out of us we reevaluated our stance. One thing I do know is that whoever you are it's not Ben Reilly that man travelled across the country while you remained in New York so unless you have some clones I should know about..." Peter struggled to prevent his expression from changing "things remain as they are with the world in the dark as to who Spider-Man the new king of Symkaria truly is."

"I'll tell you one thing Mr. President I'm not the menace Jameson made me out to be but I'd be a terrible enemy nevertheless."

"You may have moved up in the world Mr. Reilly but you're not untouchable if..."

"I will do as I please Mr. President unless you think what I've been doing is more embarrassing than this."

Peter activated a small hologram projector which displayed security footage of the government freeing the Vulture from custody on the condition he would take down Spider-Man.

"Is that a secret service man there? Oh what's that in his hand let's zoom in... an executive order from the white house now I have to hear this." Peter made the video play again now with the audio which made the case even more conclusive.

"The question isn't whether I'm a threat to the American people but whether you Mr. President are a threat to the Symkarian state. Now I think my limo has arrived thanks for the meal."

"Heed my words Ben Russia's territorial aggresion will persist do you want your people to stand alone when they invade your borders?"

"I have no shortage of friends pretty amazing ones honestly we'll be fine."

Once Peter's limousine left the President picked up his phone and dialed Senator Kelly's home.

"You can have your Skrull! This better work!"

 **Norman's Hideout Three Days Later**

The Purple Man entered the facility out of sheer curiousity he'd been told The Green Goblin had a small job for him and that he'd make it worth his while. What in the world could Osborn offer that he couldn't just seize at his leisure?

"Good of you to join us Zebediah m'boy! It would be very, very foolish for you to have done otherwise especially when such a great opportunity is in our grasp."

Norman was getting on Killgrave's nerves acting as if he was the person in a position of power here worse he knew and was flaunting it no one threatened him and lived it just set a poor precedent otherwise.

"How about you take that pumpkin and detonate it in front of your face."

Norman simply laughed for a while as the Purple Man turned his attention to one of the Goblin's henchmen.

"You shoot them!"

The guard gave him a dirty look and kept his weapon trained on Killgrave.

"What sorcery is this?!" The villain demanded as he began throwing a tantrum "How are you not obeying?"

"You'll find your powers here are as impotent as those excuses for fists thanks to this?" Norman lifted a vial for display "A little formula that delivers a simple retroviral genetic tweak to the subjects olfactory receptors and you're pheremones lose all their effectiveness. Nothing smells the same afterwards don't get me wrong but that side effect is a small price to pay if one doesn't want to live under your particular influence. I worked on it personally it required just four hours to develop."

"What if I'm not to keen on this task of your's?"

"Well then you'll have made me very unhappy you won't like that I assure you. I have men on standby ready to introduce a very liberal quantity of this virus into the city's water supply in 24 hours you'd be unable to control anyone in Manhattan. If you suceed you can destroy the entire supply. Now I could just kill you but you are no threat to me I hardly consider it worth the effort you are the best candidate for the task but I have a half dozen other superhumans to finish the job if you fail."

"What is this job precisely?"

Norman explained it.

"Really that simple? Ha! I must say this sounds like a real waste of my talents."

"You wouldn't find it so humorous if you were familiar with the nature of her powers trust me. Now get to it."

"It will be done promptly but you will die for this someday Osborn make no mistake I'll see to that."

"Menken tell Fisk I'm raising the price for the merchandise by oh 35% we now know that it works and I should be compensated after all for field testing it."

A moment later.

"The money's been transferred the virus will be shipped promptly."

"Excellent! now if you excuse me I'd like to change to something more appropriate for this afternoon's festivities."

 **New York City Hours Later** **Felicia's Apartment**

Felicia was in her Black Cat costume having just returned from some scouting when there was a knock on the door expecting Peter she opened it and saw a man with purple skin. she rushed to close the door but he spoke before it shut.

"Open the door and freeze you can't scream or cry for help.

Felica had desperately hoped her powers would cause Killgrave's to backfire someway but they didn't and she found her body complying to his commands.

"Come in boys."

Immediately four deliverymen entered the penthouse.

"I'll take that one and this one, oh do be careful with that, Don't forget that goblet over there." The Purple Man instructed pointing at various items in Felicia's home.

"Oh!" he said spotting a bronze statue of two naked lovers standing in the act. "Where did you get this?"

"I stole it from a museum twice." Felicia found herself answering

"Well it will look good in my collection makes me wonder what else you might have." he was interrupted by an alarm on his watch. "Oh well. Hurry up fellows we're on a deadline here. The Goblins would be very dissapointed if you appeared... tardy."

 **Meanwhile At A Prop House**

It had been all over the local news for an hour Mysterio was in Manhattan's largest prop house with nearly twenty hostages demanding that the heroine Jackpot appear to face him. Mary Jane briefly considered whether she really wanted to put her unborn child at risk like this as she had intended to temporarily retire as a street hero soon but it didn't take long for her husband's mantra to come to mind. She was going to save those people whatever the consequences may be. Mary Jane entered breaking through the skylight directly on to the villains shoulders unfortunately it was a hologram as were all the hostages and she fell through a trapdoor. Recovering she took in her surroundings as she heard Mysterio's laughing.

"How dissapointing you might not have your husband's spider-sense but you're something of an actress certainly you should have been able to glimpse things behind the curtain."

Mysterio's costume was different than in the past with sharp upwardly curved shoulder pieces as well as a little black on the suit and red accent lines. Mary Jane charged but Mysterio dissapeared and reaapeared behind her this repeated once or twice.

"Tell me Quentin are you even here? For someone who routinely faces Spider-Man I'd think you'd have the guts to fight me in person."

"Oh I'm real I'm very real." Mysterio replied this time hitting her twice during his teleporting routine. "I've come into some powers recently and have been aching to use them on you."

This time MJ was able to predict Beck's movements and elbow him in the neck. Her 2500 pound strength didn't harm him much though as his outfit was padded enough to take the brunt of her husband's attacks.

"Teleporting is fun but the novelty fades what I really want to do to you is roast that pretty face of your's like this."

Two columns of hellfire fired out of his gloved hands missing Jackpot by inches and nearly setting her costume aflame.

"But my master wants you alive for the next few hours so I'll have to settle for abducting you."

"You still hold a grudge about that action movie fiasco?"

"You humiliated me! It's bad enough when hero's do it but for a woman like you to affront my..."

"Oh do shut up!" MJ replied as a flurry of blows connected and she spun him around using his cape.

"I see this fight won't end on schedule good thing I brought backup."

Mysterio pressed a button and twenty identical looking robots appeared to fight her she battled them and the real thing her strength was equal to three of them. It was sufficient to destroy several and she held her own against as many as five at a time but there were just too many. It was only a matter of time before she was overwhelmed by the Mysterio Bots. Then the real Mysterio removed his fishbowl mask to reveal his face or rather the left half of his head the rest was missing. He stared into MJ's fiercly determined eyes as he punched her with what he thought would be the final blow but she stubbornly continued her resistance.

"Assaulting a pregnant woman I have to say that's a new low even for you. If my baby dies you'll wish you never came back to life." she said hoping desperately to create some, any opening.

"Appealing to my humanity and compassion I see. The problem is I don't have any. But don't worry about you and Gwendolyn's children I couldn't harm them if I wanted to they are developing in a most unusual manner you might want to get them checked out if you survive today."

Mysterio resumed it took three more before she stopped struggling and lost conciousness.

"Farewell Mary Jane I'm afraid we've reached your credits."

 **Meanwhile In Greer's Police Car**

Greer and Gwen were on patrol they had been partners for a little over a week now.

"I can't believe Carlie just left the city." Gwen stated

"You knew she was going to once your training was complete. I was impressed you did quite well at the academy. Stick with me and you'll put plenty of lowlifes away after your maternity leave of course."

"I just feel like there's more that I can do than just be a cop. My Father well he would have wanted me safe but if I was his son if he had known what I am capable of now I'm sure he'd be urging me on."

"The life of a hero isn't an easy one are you sure you're ready for that? No one's obligating you to..."

The conversation was interrupted as a pumpkin bomb detonated a yard in front of their car Greer turned abruptly and they crashed into a streetlight.

"Oh no it's him!" Gwen reacted

"Stay in the car I'll handle this!"

"No I'm going with you."

The two opened their doors simultaneously. They had hardly strode out guns at the ready when Osborn tossed a ghost shaped toy that emmited a lot of knockout gas. Greer was dissapointed as it seemed her partner hadn't the wits to simply hold her breath. She fired four shots at the villain before he closed in on his approach debating whether or not to transform. The projectiles seemed to simply bounce off him as he zoomed in offering her human form inssufficient time to dodge delivering a blow that surprised her matching her emhanced strength. She was launched through the window of a coffeeshop and Norman returned his attentions to his target. Greer slowly got up and watched as The Goblin snatched Gwen's unconcious form and sped away on his glider.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Dammit! Peter's not gonna like this."

 **A Half Hour Later**

Peter entered his apartment to find a bruised Greer still in uniform there.

"Greer what brings you here?"

"It's Norman Peter he's captured Gwen. I was right there but couldn't stop him I'm not half the avenger I'm supposed to be."

"Don't be so hard on yourself at least you didn't snap her neck with a web. Was there anything he said anything that was meant for me?"

"No. I guess we'll have to wait to find out I don't like feeling this useless. Are all your villains this vengeful?"

"Osborn stands out from all the others but many are yes it's why I kept my identity a secret all those years."

As if on cue Peter's phone started ringing he picked it up knowing already who would be on the line.

"Can Spider-Man come out to play?" The Green Goblin said

"You've gone to far this time Norman."

"The avenger lass has already informed you of what happened to sweet Gwendolyne but that tales been told already and you have so many people now for me to break I just had to take extras that annoying cat burglar chick and that redhead that used to go out with my son before you stole her away."

"Where are they?"

Norman provided the three addresses.

"This is perfect you get to choose who lives or dies well if you manage to defeat me or my associates which you can't trust me everyone dies at some point. When you reach a location the Goblin present will signal the others to kill their guests and just so you don't get any ideas if we see any other costumed creeps crash our party they all die."

"If any of them..."

"Empty threats bore me this is the end Parker now face it like a man." He hung up.

"That's Osborn isn't it?" Greer asked

"He's got MJ and Felicia too."

"Let me go with you he wouldn't have Gwen right now if I were half the Avenger I'm supposed to be."

"No you can't go he'll kill them all if I don't come alone."

"If you expect me to just sit here..."

"I don't I want you to call everyone else I care about and give them a heads up he probably knows about them to then get the police and make sure they set a perimeter around any area where there's goblin activity you can't let anyone else play the hero."

"Then what?"

"Wiliam should be fine with Squirrel Girl babysitting she's pretty much unbeatable. I'll stop by later to see how you're doing."

"But what if you don't make it?"

"I can't think of that now Greer just please go!"

"I'll kill you if you don't come back."

"I know." Peter replied ignoring the illogicity of that statement before Greer kissed him for a long moment before staring at him with her eyes which still seemed distinctly feline despite her presently being in her human form. The policewoman/feline superheroine then departed already contacting NYPD on her radio. she had hardly left the building when Peter received a call from Sable he picked it up.

"Peter is everything all right I just finished a meeting I thought I heard Norman's voice and my heart has been racing for minutes I can only imagine how you're feeling."

As a result of the rings for several months Peter and Sable had shared a mental bond that transcended physical space and time. While Peter and Sable had continued to learn more about one another since they'd become a thing the intense love that had developed between them hadn't strengthened much in the time that had elapsed if they didn't conduct so much business together as monarchs both of them would have worried they'd already peaked nevertheless given there connection sometimes it could be confusing where one began and the other ended especially sometimes when one of them had just woken up. Carol was a lot more work and they differed on a lot of things but both were invested and felt it was paying off either relationship with Peter/Spider-Man's "official" brides could potentially reach the level he has with MJ but whether that will happen remains to be seen. Peter was just about to explain his situation to Sable when he also received a call from Carol so he accepted and made it a three way call.

"Peter Hope and the others have caught the Sinister Six I'm celebrating their victoy with them and Jess at Avengers Mansion. You've been in New York for days no and haven't even called Jess she's quite hurt this undercover work isn't easy for her and she hasn't been the same since that thing you told me about."

"Carol it's Norman he got Gwen, MJ and Felica."

"That bastard! Tell me where he is and I'll be there faster than..."

"You'll have the full resources of Silver Sable International of course The Wild Pack should be quite helpful in resolving th..."

"It's not that simple..." Peter proceeded to explain the situation and how he had to do this alone he waited for the two to process the dilemma Sable was the first to speak up.

"If anything I've learned about Norman Osborn is true you'd be doing yourself and the world a big favor in eliminating him. I know you're not a killer and you may not have it in you but will you just hand him over to the police? Even if he never sees the outside of a prison cell all your enemies will know who you are how long before they repeat this scenario for him. Remember you are a monarch with diplomatic immunity they won't strip you off that because you saved some women from supervillains."

"Carol?"

"If there is no other way by all means end Osborn otherwise I have to disagree you may be a monarch but this is not your jurisdiction you're a hero Peter vigilantism is largely tolerated here as long as we deliver criminals properly but neither of us is above the law if you decide to be judge, jury and executioner here than you'll be an outlaw. Whether he knows your identity or not he needs to stand trial for his crimes."

"Thank you girls I guess I'll see you at the other side of this or I won't."

Peter hung up unsure of himself. Given the beating Norman had given him in their last encounter and the training he'd no doubt given the other Goblin's in the past few months could he even save one of them let alone all three?

 **The Roof of Oscorp Chemical**

Felicia stood on the roof unable to move with a bomb strapped to her chest and the detonator taped to her hand as The Purple Man completed her instructions she could not harm or move more than twenty yards from Urich unless he authorized her or Spider-Man showed up to rescue her and if she heard him use his lunatic laugh she would be compelled to press the detonator.

"I expect my cut if she cooperates."

"Don't worry I know better than to dissapoint you.

The Purple Man departed and Goblin Knight turned his attention to Black Cat.

"What was that about?"

"You're a lucky girl what would you say if there was a way I could be persuaded to let you go even if Spider-Man doesn't show up?"

"Let's hear it I hate being rescued."

 **The Roof of New York Presbyterian Hospital (Where Liz gave birth to Normie)**

MJ woke up to find herself still in costume she could stand and walk two paces but she was chained to several surfaces on a rooftop. She began to struggle evaluating her restraints.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you those chains are adamantium it'll take more than your strength to break them." a familiar voice said.

Mary Jane leaped back as a monstrous female figure moved into view from behind her.

"Menace!"

"Alive and in person."

"Where's Mysterio?"

"Gone he could be in hell again for all I care he's played his part and I'm expected to play mine."

"Is this where your relationship has taken you Lily? Doing your boyfriends dirty work instead of carrying out your own schemes?"

"The things we do for love right speaking of Norman said of all of the wallcrawlers lovers you have the most history with him."

"I'm sorry but is this going anywhere?"

"How about we take the boy's out of the equation let ourselves dictate the outcome just us the lovers of two mortal enemies."

"I'm listening."

"You're choice. You can sit here until we see if Spider-Man comes to your rescue that will be very telling just how much faith do you have in your man?"

"He will choose whoever he cannot live without. I trust him with my life as I have always that's enough for me."

"So you can do that or I free you and we fight. If you win you get away and live to fight another day regardless of our men's choices, if I win I get to kill you before the moment of truth. So what's it gonna be?"

 **The Top of The George Washington Bridge**

Gwen woke up to the ghastly sight of the Green Goblin staring at her still on the floor she crawled back a bit and resisted the urge to scream.

"I'm glad you're awake Gwendolyn you were asleep when you had your little fall this time I want you fully concious of your imminent demise."

"I won't beg."

"That's good because this isn't a negotiation. But I wouldn't mind having a little chat before your hero comes... or not. Either way I have a little time to kill among other things."

 **Back At Carol's Apartment**

Peter couldn't believe he was actually considering making this decision but he knew full well Norman would carry out his threat so which one? Felicia had her bad luck powers which would probably save her but did they work when she's unconcious and could he just abandon her after he'd been trying to make it up to her for everything? That being said Felicia really hated being saved most of the time.

He knew Gwen was sorta immortal now he didn't have to worry about her but the promise he made her father to take care of her and his failure to live up to that was still strong in his mind could he really leave her at Norman's mercy? And he knew Norman viewed her death as his ultimate triumph he would no doubt be there trying to reenact it. He could take his archenemy down permanently.

Despite her newfound power MJ was probably the most vulnerable of the three and he loved her so much it would completely crush him the only way he could live through the aftermath of that and move on would be as a result of that very love for her after all between all she had done to help him after Gwen's death and the aid he had offered in dealing with her family situation it could be said that if their relationship had a theme it was transcending personal tragedy and it would be a disservice to her if he let her death break him.

And this was all before factoring in that Gwen and Mary Jane are carrying his unborn children it seems no matter the outcome he'd lose one if not both of his children as well.

It's the choices that define us which motivation would define Spider-Man in his darkest hour guilt, revenge or love.

Peter didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could do before going out he prayed for several minutes realizing that while there was no way he could save the three women on his own he had learned the hard way there wasn't always a third option when Gwen died God would always provide a way out of the birdcatchers traps provided one looked for them and choose him. He choose to exercise faith as he finished his plea as that was left to him in this situation and accepted responsibility for whatever would transpire as whatever power may be in his possesion on his mission he would not be truly alone.

As if in response Peter almost fell to his knees as a rush of energy surged through his body he checked the gems on his wristband and saw this was not their doing it was a power long in his possesion unlocked for the very first time. After about forty five seconds he let out a scream as he felt himself being torn apart and there was a flash that left the room iradiated and mildly burnt. Standing inside the scattering cloud stood three Peter Parker's.

"Whoa! So this was what the terrigen did." the three figures reacted as they took it all in "Hallelujah!"

 **Read and Review**


End file.
